You Don't Have To Face It Alone
by StrangeSingaporean
Summary: It is Mothering Sunday, and Integral is reminded of her mother. She sees someone who resembles her mother. Is it really her? Was her mother really dead? PostOrder13 of the anime. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me. It belongs to Kouta Hirano, Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Entertainment and Gonzo Animation.

**You Don't Have To**

**Face It Alone**

"It's been so many years since then..."

"Master?"

Integral jolted from her thoughts. "Yes, Alucard."

"You seem preoccupied this afternoon. What have you been thinking of?"

"Why don't you just read my thoughts?"

Alucards mouth twisted into a smirk. " I have. But it all seems so confusing."

Integral stood and walked over to the side of her untidy desk, examining a calendar.

"It's the sixth of March. Mothering Sunday."

"Oh, Integral's recalling her mother," Alucard taunted. "I thought you had forgotten about her. Your father did more than her in raising you, far more than the pathetic amount she did for you."

"Alucard!" Integral barked. "Never speak ill of her! That's an order!"

"Very well," he bowed, fading away.

Clenching her teeth, she settled back into her chair, toying with a fresh stick of cigar. She lit the cigar after a few minutes, inhaling deeply. The cigars hardly ever failed to calm her.

After finishing her cigar, Integral went back to her work. There was a lot to do, especially after the other Knights of the Round Table lost trust in her.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked up the receiver.

"Sir Integral, there's a woman of about forty at the gates," Walter informed her. She claims to know you, Sir."

"Weapons?"

"None. You should be able to see her through the window of your office."

At this, Integral rose and went over to the large glass panes behind her desk. There she saw an Indian lady dressed in a sari. The person looked familiar. She gazed over to the photo-frame on a table tucked away into a dusty corner. The female at the gates of her mansion resembled the one in the picture.

Her mother... Was she really the woman in the photograph?

Was the death of her mother when she was three false?

Without hesitation, Integral strode to her phone, instructing Walter to bring the Indian to her.

Soon after, a knock sounded and the oak doors opened. Walter brought the woman to Integral, bowed and left, leaving her with his employer.

"Integral." she began.

"What is your name?"

"Petrina Hellsing. Integral, don't you remember me?"

"Mother?" she breathed.

"Yes, Integral. Don't you remember? I had to leave after your grandfather chased me out because I refused to convert to Protestantism."

"He did?"

"Yes, Integral. I tried to contact you several times after that night, but it was all in vain."

"I...I thought that was a dream. I asked Father if it was true in the morning but he denied. He said you died."

"Oh, did he now? That Arthur. Controlled so easily by his father."

Integral saw that it was the truth, and tears welled up. She closed her eyes, causing a tear to run down on each side of her cheek.

She launched herself lightly at the older Hellsing, hugging her with relief and happiness.

"Mother..." she whispered. "Mother, I missed you so much."

Alucard materialised beside the pair. "Master, what are you doing?"

Integral ignored her servant, embracing her mother even more tightly.

"There, there, Integral. I will not leave you now."

Integral finally released her mother, taking a step backwards.

"Master, what were you doing? It was very unlike you."

"Alucard, go back to your dungeon."

"As you wish," he sighed. He supposed that this reunion with her mother was extremely important to his Master. He walked out of the room through a wall.

"Mother, I really missed you so much. I was forced to put the memory of you behind so many times as weakness was not allowed on the battlefield… I'm sorry, mother."

"It is all right, my dear. I should be the one to apologise for leaving you to grow up without a mother. Look at you! You've grown so much since I last saw you. You have taken the headship of the family. You're everything I wanted, Integral. But all I want you to know is that I am back, and you don't have to face it all alone now. I will be by your side, Integral. It will be my duty to stand by you until my death. I promise."

Integral embraced her mother once more, tears flowing freely now.

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

Author's note: Please review. Put in whatever you have to say about the story, be it constructive feedback, flak, fire or anything else you want to say. Thanks. 


End file.
